knbfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunako Tommii
}}|width: };|}}" class="cquote" | width="20" valign="top" style="color:#B2B7F2; font-size:35px; font-family:'Times New Roman',serif; font-weight:bold; text-align:left; padding:9px 10px 0 10px;" | “ | valign="top" style="padding:4px 10px 5px 10px; font-family:'Amazone'; font-size:115%;" | } | width="20" valign="bottom" style="color:#B2B7F2;font-size:35px;font-family:'Times New Roman',serif;font-weight:bold;text-align:right;padding:10px 10px 0px 10px;" | ” |- | colspan="3" style="padding-top:0px;"| — Sunako Tommii |} Sunako Tommii (富井砂子 , Tommii Sunako) is a Nisei (二世, second generation) child, the manager of Team Devils and the team's boys' basketball club's assistant coach. She is really appreciated for her good cooking skills and she is also trusted for her Ability Scan. She also has a crush on Akio Daidaihise and takes care of his daughter during matches. Sunako is the cousin of the Yōsen High student and athlete: Kohaku Tommii. She is also the object of Alim Al-Suhail’s endless affection and is one of the protagonists of the fandom arc: Conquering My Manager's Heart Arc, which presents the captain's attempts to make Sunako fall in love with him. Sunako also appears in the fandom arc: Japan Junior Games Arc, being a minor character that help move the plot events forward. Appearance Sunako is a light-skinned, quite tall and athletic female teenager, having a height of 175 cm. She has red big eyes and sandy brown hair. Her hair is waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing both sides of her face. Sunako usually ties her hair into two loose ponytails using two red bobbles. She has small breasts (has an A-cup) and often complains about this fact to her cousin. During the Winter Cup, she cuts her hair shorter (shoulder length) and has a labret piercing. She is seen wearing a brown hoodie over a red T-shirt with black print. The manager usually wears a brown sleeveless anorak over a red T-shirt and white short leggings. As footwear, Sunako wear red and white sneakers. While off duty, Sunako wears a red kimono-like dress, a pair of light-colored pants and black moccasins. Alim often compliments her for her style of dressing, considering her the perfect type of woman, not curvaceous, strong, but at the same time quite feminine. Personality At a first glance, Sunako can be described as a very detailed person when it comes in terms of team practices and matches. Because of her Ability Scan, the manager is quite alert when it is about the players' health and she immediately notifies Graham if there is any problem with their sportsmen. She also takes notes on the players' development or regression on the court. As described by the coach (i.e. Graham), he chose to make her the manager, because he saw the "fire of winning" in her eyes and that her decisive, commanding and harsh personality is an important key in managing the team. When it is about losing or winning, she hates the first concept; thus she threatens her own team's players to break their necks if they lose, much to Ezra and Darryl' fright. Aside from this, Sunako is also a prudent, stoic and blunt individual who is rarely afraid to speak her mind. History Sunako is born in America, thus she is a second-generation child, i.e. a Nisei, her parents being both Japanese immigrants. She was raised as an American citizen, but she is truly aware of her Japanese origins. Sunako also travelled to Japan alongside her parents during the summer holidays. She learnt Japanese from both her parents and she can easily communicate with somebody who knows the language. After graduation, her skills were discovered by Graham Murphy, who invited her to be his assistant and the manager of team Devils. Later, Sunako welcomed Akio Daidaihise at the airport and offered herself to be his guide in the American state. She also developed a slight liking for Akio, which later became a crush. The manager accepted his sexual orientation and his child, whom she takes care during matches. Story Japan Junior Games Arc (Fandom Arc) Sunako makes a brief appearance in this fandom arc, being a minor character that help move the plot events forward. She speaks with the cousin: Kohaku, on the phone and she tries to assure the latter that everything will be alright. Later, Sunako sends her cousin a message, announcing that she will come to see her during the competition. Thereby, on the fifth day of the competition, Sunako accompanied by Akio Daidaihise and his daughter: Lateesha, arrive just in time to see the fern-haired girl competing, much to the latter's surprise. Conquering My Manager's Heart Arc (Fandom Arc) WORKING Skill Physical Ability 8/10 Technique 10/10 Stamina 6/10 Mental Strength 9/10 Special Ability 7/10 Training Capability 8/10 Analytical Skill 10/10 Leadership 7/10 Charisma 4/10 Feminine Appeal 3/10 Compared to Riko Aida or Satsuki Momoi (arguably), Sunako has a vast experience when comes to playing basketball in a team, because she occupied the Shooting Guard position in elementary school, middle school and even high school. Playing for so long in a team, Sunako is proficient when Graham needs to develop strategies and seeks her help. Her training capability is admirable and sometimes she takes the role of the coach when Graham is missing. As commented by Darryl, she is more scary and serious when it is about training because she emanates a dark aura while having the post of temporary coach. Even if she lacks charisma and feminine appeal, Sunako’s training capability and leadership ability compensates the two shortcomings. Ability Scan The Ability Scan is Sunako’s greatest advantage and she often refers to it as ‘the trump card’. Because she spent her summer holidays together with Kohaku and her parents (i.e. Kohaku’s parents), Sunako developed the Ability Scan while observing the muscles and the data during her uncle and aunt’ trainings. She became fascinated by this and started to perfect it by going and watching basketball matches or just simply visualizing basketball game tapes provided by her coaches. Sunako also tried to use her Ability Scan during wrestling matches to see if it works, which was a success. This skill was the first to draw Graham’s attention and led her to become his assistant coach and sometimes his substitute when he is busy. As well as in the case of Riko, when Sunako activates her Ability Scan, her view becomes darker and she can determine the flaws and strengths of a player after a few seconds. She can also determine physical characteristics, such as weight, height or which body-part needs more training, which no one else can see with the naked eye. This way she can develop training schedules for each player of her team. Quick Release Shot During high school, Sunako was best known as a quick release three-pointer specialist. However, her major weakness is the lack of stamina, as commented by Darryl – who is also a shooting guard – after a one-on-one game. Despite this, before being the manager of Devils, Sunako managed to shut down other players, who were taller than she is. Sunako also says that due to her quick release shot, she could catch up easily in the fourth halve of a game, when she played for her high school’s basketball team. She also added that she scored 23 points for her team, when they were 20 points down against a rival high school. Grammy says that Sunako has quite delicate and well-shaped arms movements, when she prepares to make her shot, but they become hard to see when she is enraged and has the fire of winning in her eyes. Other Skills Sunako is truly appreciated for her cooking skills, abilities that also helped her to become the basketball team’s manager. Even it is her first time being a manager for the basketball team, Sunako is experienced when comes to this sport and the regimes that she has to prepare for each player of her team. She even has lists with the forbidden foods for each player and supervises them closely in order to see if they eat something from that list or not. Relationships Kohaku Tommii Kohaku and Sunako are cousins of paternal lineage and because the latter was born in America, the two of them did not see each other very often, only at special events. However, they formed a close relationship; they confess each other about their most intimate problems and try to solve them together. Sunako was the first to find out that Kohaku dates somebody, i.e. Murasakibara Atsushi, and was happy for the fern-haired teen. In turn, Kohaku was the first to hear about her cousin crush on Daidahise and advised her to open her heart to him and invite him on a date. Sunako is also helped by her cousin to learn the Japanese language during the summer holidays and to improve her vocabulary. Through Kohaku, Sunako also came in contact with the Japanese traditions and customs. In her turn, Sunako helps Kohaku to learn English and gives her advice when she is doing her English class homework. Sunako often complains to Kohaku about her lack of breasts, while in return, the athlete complaint about her big breasts and how uncomfortable they are. Sunako also addresses her cousin by nicknames, like: Ko-Chibi-chan or Greenish-Chibi, much to the latter's amusement, while she is called by her given name: Suna-chan or Su-chan. Team Devils Akio Daidaihise Lateesha Daidaihise Quotes * "<>, Akio!" (Sunako to Akio, encouraging him to work harder) Trivia *Sunako was first designed to fit in the Naruto Fanon universe by WhiteLilyQueen and was put up for adoption. xMayaXD adopted the character and modified it to fit in the Kuroko no Basuke Fanon universe. At a first glance Sunako's skin and eyes' colors haven't changed, her color and hairstyle being the only major modification. She initially had short spiky dark brown hair and two chest-length strands that framed her face. *Before being adopted from WhiteLilyQueen, the character didn't have a name. *The kanji 砂 (Suna) in her name means "sand", hinting to her hair color, while 子 (ko) means "child". Thus her name can be translated as "Sand child". Her surname is formed by the kanji 富 (Tomi) which means "wealth" and 井 (i) kanji for "well". She shares the same name as the female protagonist: Sunako Nakahara from the anime/manga series The Wallflower, however the kanji differs: スナコ (Sunako). *She has good cooking skills and prepares lunch for the team. Akio and Grammy appreciates her for this. *She likes to talk about wrestling and basketball with the team members. *Her favourite wrestler is Kofi Kingston. *She is fond of Satsuki Momoi's talent. *She has a crush on Akio and takes care of his daughter during matches. *When she was a high schooler she used to stick chewing gum in her colleaguess hair. *Her favourite color is red. *According to the CHARACTERS BIBLE: **Her motto is "You can do anything if you put your mind to it, you work hard and you take that responsibility." **Her favourite food is pasta. **Her hobby is macrame. **Her specialty is embroidery. **Her best subject as a high schooler was P.E. **She was President of the Health Committee. **She has a father and a mother. **She dislikes acting like a girl. **The type of guy she likes is someone athletic. **She spends her free time practicing parkour. **She started being the team's manager and coach assistant after Grammy saw her Ability Scan and cooking skills. **The player she has her eyes on is Midorima. *Sunako doesn't know about Alim's crush on her. *She has the same hairstyle as the female character: Tsunade, from the anime/manga series: Naruto. Sometimes, Sunako thinks about cutting her hair short, much to Alim's disapproval. *Sunako also share the same seiyū as Mei Terumī from the manga/anime series Naruto. *According to her, during her high school years she dated several persons and none of the relationships did not last more than a week. References Sunako Tommii is a OC created for the KnB univers by Maya XD KnB © Tadatoshi Fujimaki Anime television series © Production I.G Category:Female Category:Managers Category:Coaches Category:Team Devils Category:Characters Category:DRAFT